Like Dynomite
by Akamori
Summary: Weeks after the fateful detention, Allison, the basketcase, is invited to one of John Bender's big parties where things get a little out of hand. Oneshot for the time being . Allison/John.


This story was inspired by a dream I had where I was Allison from The Breakfast Club. I walked into a bathroom and there were words written on the tiled floor. I had stripped down to nothing and then opened the curtain to the shower where John Bender was standing. I had stepped into the shower and pressed my chest against his and he said "We're just two of a kind" and that is what inspired this story for you all to read.  
It is going to be a one-shot for now. If I get enough reviewers asking for a continuation then I may do so. :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, only the storyline I have created.

**Warning:** Sex scene ahead. If you are underage or don't wish to read it then choose not to.

* * *

That memorable Saturday detention took its toll on Glenbrook North High School. On the unavoidable Monday after detention, Claire Standish and John Bender shocked the entire school by conversing with one another and holding hands as they walked down the hall. People gasped when preppy Andrew Clark joked with the nerd, Brian Johnson. But when Allison came around and began talking to any of the group, nobody had any idea who she was, so nobody cared.  
She had gotten good at being invisible.  
Claire had "transformed" her that Saturday and Allison enjoyed the attention that Andrew gave her afterwards. She attempted to keep up the routine of neat make-up, clothes that complimented her, and headbands to keep her hair out of her eyes. But eventually she slowly returned to her normal self.  
It didn't matter to her. She had grown comfortable with it.

It was a Saturday night, otherwise known as a party night. Allison sat on her bed, which was just a messy mattress in the middle of a cluttered floor. The sheets were rumpled and thrown about the stained surface, but she didn't mind. She picked at her fingernails in an attempt to cure her boredom.  
She scrubbed at a stubborn stain on her thumbnail that she didn't remember getting earlier that day. It looked like a permanent marker stain. Her thumb pushed against it over and over and when that didn't work, she licked her thumb and tried again. Just then the phone next to her bed rang. She let it ring exactly five times and picked it up just before it went to her answering machine. "What is it?" She asked into the receiver.  
"Allison?" It was Claire.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey! Are you doing anything tonight?"  
"Maybe. Why?" She spoke in a quick manner. No matter what makeover Claire had given her, she still had the same personality as before.  
"Well, John is having a party. I guess his parents left for the weekend. Do you want to come?"  
Allison held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and scrubbed at the stain on her nail.  
"Allison?"  
_Scrub, scrub, scrub, lick, scrub, scrub._  
"Allison? Are you there?"  
_Lick, scrub._ The stain was no longer visible on her nail. "Yeah. I'll come. What time?"  
"Anytime after nine."  
Allison nodded her head even though Claire couldn't see. "I'll clear my schedule." And then she hung up.

At eleven o' clock sharp, Allison walked into the raggedy one-story house that belonged to Bender, the self-proclaimed "criminal" of Glenbrook North. She pulled her bag tight to her body as she wound her way through the throng of drunk, dancing bodies.  
"Hey!" Andrew walked over to her with a smile on his handsome face.  
Allison let out a sheepish smile. "Hey An-drew." She dragged out his name as she spoke.  
"How's it going?"  
She noticed the red cup he held in his hand. "Where'd you get the booze?"  
Andrew smiled and led her into the tiny kitchen. A girl sat on the counter, leaning against the side of the fridge in a drunken daze. She looked as though she were about to pass out. A scruffy boy who smelled like marijuana already had his hand slipping up her bare leg towards her miniskirt.  
Allison ignored them and followed Andrew to the kitchen table which was covered with bottles and cans of multiple types of alcohol. She spotted a bottle of vodka that was half empty and swiped it, pulling off the lid and gulping down a burning mouthful. It brought tears to the corners of her eyes but she took a second gulp anyways. Andrew just smiled.

The rest of the night was a blur. Allison vaguely remembered Claire wandering over to greet her, drunk as fuck and hanging onto Bender. He seemed to hold his liquor better then Claire. But he still merely gave Allison a rueful smile in hello. At another point, Andrew and Brian (who somehow snuck out of his house under his parents' radar) ran off when a fight broke out in the living room. And when the yelling and laughing got to be too much for her drunken state of mind, Allison escaped to the coat closet where she passed out on the shoes.

Old leather and stale socks. It was not the most pleasant scent to wake up to. Allison opened her eyes slowly. It was dark, but she could see a slit of light sneak underneath the doorframe. Her headache was very faint. She had gotten drunk alone enough times to be used to getting hangovers.  
She sat up, her head hitting a trail of coats in the process. She sat in a sleepy stupor for a few minutes in an attempt to straighten out her thoughts.  
She knew exactly where she was.  
So, she finally reached up for the doorknob and opened the creaking door. She stood up and stepped out, letting the door shut with a snap.  
The house was a mess. Empty beer cans and red cups littered the floor. New stains covered the already stained carpet. But as she walked through the hallway and looked into each room, she noticed that no one else was there.  
Then she heard the sound of water hitting tile. She cautiously made her way towards the end of the hallway where a light was visible under a closed door. She pressed her ear up against the wood and heard the distinct sound of water running in a shower.  
She pulled back and stared at the door. Her hand inched toward the handle. But she paused in midair. She tried to ration with herself. But thinking before acting (or speaking) wasn't really her forte.  
Her hand touched the cold, metal knob and she turned it effortlessly. A few seconds later she was standing on the tiled floor and the door was now shut behind her. She barely made any noise. Allison's heart began to beat just a second or two faster. She crept silently across the room, staring at the dirty, white shower curtain where a distinct male form stood behind it in a stream of water. His hands were up at his head, most likely sliding through a soaking, full head of brown hair. She shivered unconsciously.  
She reached the opposite end of the shower curtain, away from the showerhead and the person standing in the tub. She carefully removed her bag and set it on the floor. Her traitorous fingers reached out for the end of the curtain and began pulling back the fabric.  
_SQREEEECH!_  
Allison's skin jumped at the sound of the metal of the curtain hangers sliding along the curtain rod. John Bender turned sharply; his expression was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. When he saw just who it was the surprise dominated the annoyance. But a second later, the rueful grin took over his rough face.  
"Hey Reynolds. I thought I kicked all the partiers out this morning. Where were you hiding?" He asked casually. He turned back around to face the stream of water, continuing his shower without a care. Allison's eyes trailed down his tan, muscular back. A couple of light-colored scars stood out from his dark skin. Her eyes continued their scan down his naked backside and legs before she replied.  
"I was in the coat closet." Her voice was soft but challenging.  
Though she couldn't hear it, Allison could tell he had chuckled by the way his body shifted just so. She stared at him a moment longer before stepping into the tub. The sound of her raggedy Converse hitting the wet porcelain of the tub made Bender turn to look over his shoulder at her. That same smirk remained on his face as he turned back around again to continue washing up. She could tell he was lathering soap in between his hands.  
The next thing she knew, Allison had slipped off both her sweater and the two dark shirts underneath in one swift movement. The articles of clothing fell into the tub water without a care and were soon followed by a decent white bra. Bender finally turned completely around, the warm water drenching his broad back. Allison's eyes dropped to his impressive appendage but immediately snapped back up to his smug face. His brown eyes were wide and intense as he stared down at her. She built up her courage and stepped forward, pressing her chest against his. His large, callused hands were still covered with a soapy layer as he lightly gripped her upper arms.  
"I knew this would happen eventually," he spoke gruffly. "We're just two of a kind."  
At that moment, Allison leaned up and captured his water-soaked lips with her own chapped ones. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling on the long, dark strands and holding his face to her as they kissed feverishly. Bender stumbled back slightly, pulling them both underneath the steady stream of warm water. Allison's mouth opened and his tongue slipped in. She didn't bother to suppress the moan it ripped from her lungs. Bender's grip on her arms tightened just slightly before his hands moved to her waist and then to the sides of her breasts where his thumbs stroked the soft skin. Their chests were still pressed firmly together.  
After a few moments, she pulled away from him, gasping for breath. His lips found their way to her chin where he nipped it before licking down her neck. To others it may seem disgusting, but it just caused a shiver to slide its way up her body. Her hands fumbled with her jeans, pulling at the zipper and buttons until they came undone. Bender took the liberty of sliding them off, dropping to his knees as he did so. Allison tried to catch her breath as she watched him. She hadn't noticed that his how hard he had been getting through their make-out session.  
Bender slipped the pants from her feet and helped Allison slide off her shoes and socks. They left them in the other end of the tub, soaking up the unused water. When Allison thought he was about to stand up again, she was surprised when instead she felt his slick tongue trail from the inside of her thigh, up to her dripping sex where it easily slipped into her wet cavity. A squeal escaped through her lips and her head fell backwards. Her fingers wove into his wet hair. His tongue continued its assault, slipping in and out and in and out. His nose rubbed at the sensitive bud and made her shudder and pull on his hair. But just as that warmth in her belly was getting to the point of breaking into a beautiful euphoria, he stopped and stood back up again. He smirked in a cocky way at her flushed face, her chest still heaving.  
Allison reached out and grabbed his cock in one swift motion, slipping her hand from the base, down to the head where she gently pinched it. Bender shouted in surprise. But Allison immediately stopped and let her hand drop to her side. Bender glared at her for teasing and lifted her up by her arms, pushing her against the wet wall of the shower. The stream of water was able to hit her full on and Bender reveled in how it slid down her pert nipples and slim stomach. She wrapped her legs around him with more force then he expected and he quickly aligned himself to her opening, slipping in with a quick movement. There was no virgin barrier for him to break through. Andrew had disposed of it a couple of weeks into dating Allison.  
Allison tilted her head back, her back bowing away from the tile. Her hands gripped Bender's shoulders and her nails dug into his skin. Bender growled at the sharp pain in his shoulder blades. He pulled out so only his head was inside and then slipped in a second time before starting a rhythm.  
While Bender kept pace, Allison's hands slipped down his chest, smoothing over the hard skin and muscle. When her fingers slid across his nipples he grunted and pushed into her harder. The action caused her to tighten the hold her legs had on him, making the walls of her sex squeeze around him tighter then before.  
"F-Fuck!" Bender shuddered and surged into a quicker pace. Allison groaned and let herself ride on Bender's quick and firm thrusts until finally her stomach began to fill up with a warm, tight tension. With each thrust, a small noise escaped the back of her throat which only seemed to make Bender thrust in deeper. A few more thrusts later and her body released her into a fierce orgasm forcing out a scream while she threw her head back, nearly knocking it against the tiled wall.  
As the walls of her sex tightened even more against his swollen cock, Bender shouted and climaxed, riding out the rest of his orgasm until he was merely panting against Allison's body. His face was burrowed into the side of her neck.  
They waited a few more moments until Bender slipped back out of her and she dropped her legs from his waist. He helped her step back onto the wet bathtub without slipping. She was staring up at him. He gazed back at her penetrating eyes and then turned, grabbing the bar of soap he had been using earlier, and turned back to face her while lathering up the soap between his two hands.  
"Well, shit. We better get you cleaned up and in a new pair of clothes now, huh?"  
In reply Allison let a smirk glide onto her face and Bender returned it.


End file.
